


King of Iron Porn

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Multi, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's Valentine's plans are ruined when Feng tries to blackmail Kazuya for the dragon scrolls.  Kazuya may be able to handle himself, but Lee is not one to be fucked with, and quickly moves in to even out the situation... with porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Iron Porn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kazuya, Lee, Feng, or Tekken. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> I'm glad to have completed writing something after such a long dry spell. This was supposed to be done for Valentine's Day. Obviously, it's not. I love Kaz/Lee and wanted to do something for this couple. Feng somehow fell in there. Cookies to anyone who notices the reference/rip on that famous yaoi anime!

The city lights filtered into Lee’s condo, catching in the exquisite crystal candlesticks that remained on the table set for two. The candles had been extinguished hours earlier and the plates remained untouched; a five-star meal gone to waste. Lee sat in his chair, cigarette perched in his fingers, its smoke curling towards the ceiling, burning like his anger. His eyes cut to the open window where the sounds of Tokyo filtered up from below.

Neither he nor Kazuya were the romantic type, but they had an unspoken agreement to try and have a date like a normal couple. It just happened to fall on Valentine’s Day and Lee had gone to great pains to clear his appointments for that evening. He had even bought some expensive champagne to indulge in the occasion. Everything was set, complete with tickets to the opera, when a mysterious phone call had interrupted dinner and Kazuya suddenly had to leave.

Lee had demanded to know who had called, but Kazuya only frowned, saying he would be back later as he put on his coat and left.

That was hours -- and a temper tantrum – later and Lee was still waiting. His cigarette smoke curled in the air, the ash growing longer as his patience grew shorter.

He huffed and brushed some silver hair from his face. “Pathetic,” he muttered as he looked at his watch and decided he’d waited long enough. He set his glass on the table and snubbed out his cigarette as he stood to retrieve his coat. Kazuya may have told him to wait, but Lee Chaolan wasn’t the type to obediently sit in the dark waiting for his master’s return. If he were, he wouldn’t have thought to put a tracking device on Kazuya’s car.

+++

Kazuya adjusted his gloves as he climbed from the back of his limo. His driver bowed deeply and the fighter ignored him as he approached the restaurant. He frowned deeply and nodded to the hostess who seemed to recognize him immediately. She smiled anxiously and clutched at her menus as she bowed, led Kazuya to the back of the restaurant, and knocked on one of the doors to the private rooms.

Kazuya noticed one or two men eyeing him and he frowned as he recognized hired muscle. They would make things difficult for him if he decided to kill the one who had called him. The hostess opened the door, revealing a dimly lit room. Kazuya stepped inside and narrowed his eyes, focusing on the man who was waiting for him.

Feng Wei sat at a table in the centre of the room, sipping a glass of wine and wearing a fine, purple suit. A laptop sat open before him and he seemed torn between noticing Kazuya and watching the screen.

"Nice suit," Kazuya said as he approached the table.

The other fighter smirked before nodding to the attendant who closed the door behind them. "I’m glad you like it,” Feng said. “I have some other things you might like.” He indicated for Kazuya to sit as he turned back to his computer and typed a few keys.

"Good. Because I left important business to meet you here,” Kazuya folded his arms over his chest. “This had better be worth it." Kazuya withdrew his own data storage device from his pocket and held it up for Feng to see before putting it back in his pocket. "The location of the Dragon Scrolls, in exchange for…?"

"You, fucking your brother." Feng smiled and turned the laptop so Kazuya could see.

Kazuya fought to control his reaction as he took in the video that played out before him. He balled his fists in his lap and attempted to quell the surge of anger that demanded blood. His insides churned for payback, but one look at Feng told him he’d planned this out well. The hired men outside told him that much, at least. He steeled his expression, even as the images that flashed across the screen held his attention. _Lee’s face – always so dignified and pristine – was twisted in wanton desire. He lurched forward under the power of Kazuya’s powerful thrusts and he cried out, that beautiful sound that spurred Kazuya to fuck him even harder._

Kazuya looked up at Feng, narrowing his eyes dangerously as he raised an eyebrow. He would have admired the other man’s boldness in presenting him with _this_ for trade, if not for Kazuya’s sudden need to gut him.

“Your affection for your brother is well-hidden,” Feng began, leaving the video playing on a loop to have its effect. “I’m sure you’d hate for someone to know your venom is only for show.”

Kazuya clenched his teeth and mulled over his options. It was difficult to think business when his rage was demanding blood, and he wished that simple violence would make this problem go away. He’d already left Lee waiting for too long and he just knew his evening with his brother was fucked, all for Feng’s voyeuristic blackmail.

+++

Lee tossed his keys to the valet and walked into the restaurant. Once inside, the host accepted his bribe and pointed to the back of the restaurant, saying Kazuya had been escorted back there. Lee clenched his fist as he noticed a few men milling about – obviously hired bodyguards – and he nodded his thanks before slipping out of sight into one of the service corridors that ran behind the main dining hall.

The Silver Devil moved quickly, eliminating every thug he could find. He stifled a laugh as he surprised two guards, kicking one through a wall before looking at the other who turned and ran into a wall, knocking himself unconscious. Lee shook his head at their pathetic resolve and set out to eliminate whoever remained between him and his brother.

He spied the last guard beside the door to the private room. Lee pressed his back to the wall and whistled lightly, drawing the man’s attention. He waited until the man drew close enough to pull back into the corridor. Lee stomped his gun to the floor and slammed him against the wall, squeezing his throat as he hissed into his ear, “What’s going on in there? Who hired you?”

“He… Feng Wei,” the man gasped, clawing at Lee’s hand. “H-he’s making a deal of some kind… with Mr. Mishima.” The man choked, his struggles growing weaker as Lee’s forearm that pressed into his throat. “Th-that’s all I know!”

“I’m sure it is,” Lee said, quickly knocking the guard unconscious and turning back to the door. He hid the body in the shadows and stepped out, walking toward the meeting room like he owned the place. The thought of a brutal man like Feng negotiating with Kazuya didn’t bother him in the least. As powerful as he fancied himself, he was gambling with his life if he tried to fuck with Kazuya.

Lee opened the door and slipped inside before anybody in the restaurant could question him. He turned toward the two men who were seated at a table in the centre of the room. Feng noticed him first and Lee felt a pang of worry as Kazuya was slower to look at him, anger burning in his face; the rare, defeated kind.

That look spoke volumes and Lee glared at Feng, who appeared a bit too smug for his liking. “What’s going on?”

“Lee, you shouldn’t be here,” Kazuya growled.

“Did you expect me to sit at home and wait for you to come back?” Lee stormed up to his brother, flat-out ignoring Feng. “I’m not one of your lackeys, Kazuya.”

Feng chuckled, catching Lee’s attention. “No, I think we all understand that you’re much _more_ than that, eh, Chaolan?” He reached out turned the laptop to face Lee, showing the video of the Silver-Devil’s pretty face red and panting and undignified.

Lee felt his gut tighten, somewhat embarrassed about being filmed on his bad side, but then faked a smile and turned on Feng. Kazuya may not have been comfortable with being exposed like this, but Lee’s sense of shame was much lower than his brother’s. Much, much lower. “I’m surprised you were able to get a camera into my… where is this, my mansion in the Bahamas?” He looked at the film again before moving closer to the other man. “You’re more resourceful than I’d first thought, Mr. Wei.”

Feng’s expression fell once Lee began talking, his dark eyes trying to watch both men at once. “Impressed?” He leaned forward, attempting to stare Lee down.

“Perhaps,” Lee laughed, moving closer toward Feng, (Feng;) unsure of what he’d do, but knowing it would be fun. “Though, I’m a bit disappointed you didn’t get more cameras in to capture multiple angles. This…” he gestured toward the computer, “is very amateur.”

Feng’s grin hardened as he tightened his grip on the arm rests of his chair. “I’m serious about getting those scrolls.” He swallowed thickly, his eyes burning with anger as they followed Lee.

“I’m sure you are,” the Silver Devil purred, placing his hand on the back of Feng’s chair as he leaned close, “but I’m afraid blackmail is the last way to get anything out of us.” He moved lightning-fast to trap Feng in a choke-hold. “Anything you want, that is.”

Feng reacted with power as he lashed out at Lee, punching his side and attempting to stand while he gasped for air.

Kazuya leapt to his feet and wrenched Feng’s arms behind the chair, using his belt to tie his arms together. Feng snarled, his muscles straining, to no avail. Kazuya pulled the leather tight and turned to Lee. “What now?”

“Yes, what now?” Feng growled, twisting in his seat. The heavy chair didn’t budge and he spat in frustration when Kazuya smacked him. “So, you eliminated my guards, but if you kill me, that video will be released to every major news network on the planet. Nobody will be afraid of you anymore, Kazuya. Nobody will do business with you, Lee, not if they knew your predilection towards incest!”

Kazuya snapped forward, cracking Feng’s jaw with a powerful jab. “He’s into much worse things.”

Lee sat on the edge of the table in front of Feng. He listened as Kazuya roughed up their hostage and he thought of a way out. It was a troublesome situation, and if they didn’t handle it right, Feng would leak the film out of spite. He tilted his head back and ran a hand through his hair – a whole romantic evening of planning gone to waste; he would need to teach Feng a lesson for that as well. He felt a twinge of sedition melting into his brain, teasing him with a thought and he quickly looked to Kazuya. “Take his clothes off, I have an idea.”

“W-what?” Kazuya looked between him and Feng, glaring the whole time. “Let’s just kill him and get out of here.”

Lee noticed the concern glowing in Feng’s warm eyes and he grinned. “Nonsense, Kazuya. We can’t leave until we have something just as damning on him. I saw this in a movie once, don’t worry.”

Kazuya grumbled as he stripped Feng down as best he could, leaving his shirt and jacket hanging open to expose his chest while he dragged his trousers from his legs, exposing his muscular limbs to the warm lighting. “What next?”

“Tie his legs up, maybe to the arm rests. I want to see his pretty little ass, now…” He stepped away and walked towards the door. “I’ll be back.”

“What? No!” Feng began to furiously twist in his bonds as Kazuya pushed his legs up. Despite his strength, he had no hope of holding out forever.

Lee closed the door behind him, leaving Kazuya to have some fun, while he went off in search of champagne. A few bribes later, he returned with a bottle of Krug and the assurance they would not be disturbed. He grinned darkly when he opened the door to the sound of Feng panting and cursing in defeat. Lee stepped in and locked the door behind him as he strode towards Kazuya to admire his brother’s work.

Feng was red-faced and mostly naked, his arms still bound behind his back and his knees were bent and parted, with each heel resting on the seat and his ankles tied to the arm rests. “You…” he panted, glaring daggers. “I’ll kill you for this. Everyone will see that video!”

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to be threatening,” Lee hummed lightly and reached for the laptop, tilting the web cam toward Feng and activating the recording software.

All threats died on Feng’s lips once he saw himself on the screen. “What’s this?”

“Yeah, Lee. What movie did you see where this happened?” Kazuya’s gruff voice was uncertain, but held a tone of sedition that said he’d play along with Lee’s game.

“Be thankful I’m using champagne,” Lee said as he uncorked the bottle and poured a healthy dose of the liquid down Feng’s chest. “The movie I saw involved vegetables,” he shot a glance to Kazuya, “now jerk him off.”

“Fuck no!” Kazuya folded his arms over his chest. “This is already weird enough as it is.”

Lee frowned and reached out to take Feng’s penis on his own. “You’d jerk me off if I was tied up.”

“God, do I have to hear this?” Feng growled, trying to hide his face in the chair backing.

“Manners…” Lee said and slapped him. “You are the reason my romantic Valentine’s Day evening with Kazuya is ruined,” he reached down and squeezed Feng’s soft penis. “Don’t think I’ll forgive you so easily for anything you’ve tried tonight.” He poured some more champagne along Feng’s body, and reached down to spread the liquid along his balls.

“Ugh, stop!” Feng wrenched forward. His wide eyes focused on the laptop and his own reflection that filled the screen. “Don’t do this, I… I won’t show anyone that video.”

Lee rubbed his index finger along Feng’s asshole, being sure to stay out of the camera’s line of vision as he pushed in up to the first knuckle. Feng squirmed on his hand and Lee felt a pang of excitement course through his abdomen as Feng’s asshole clenched around his finger. He’d probably be a great, tight fuck, but Lee had other things in mind and instead took a long drink of champagne before pushing a second finger inside.

Feng growled, trying to resist the invasion, but his struggles weakened as Lee continued to finger and stretch him. “Go-d… don’t… stop…” he moaned.

Lee felt Kazuya looming behind him before his brother’s hands curled over his shoulders. “Liking this, Kaz?”

“This is fucked up… I’m not surprised you planned it.”

“Aww, don’t say that, who isn’t enjoying himself?” he squeezed Feng’s erection, making the other man moan. “I know you’re enjoying this, too.”

“That’s beside the point,” Kazuya grumbled and pulled Lee back and kissed him deeply. He pushed his tongue against his brother’s mouth, parting his lips and dominating his mouth.

Lee dropped Feng’s erection and turned towards Kazuya, fondling the bulge strained his trousers. “Maybe I should tend to you first, then?”

“You will if you want to share my bed tonight,” he breathed and pulled Lee against him. He unbuttoned Lee’s shirt and dragged his jagged nails across his brother’s chest.

“Oh, Kazuya, you give me little choice, I’m afraid.” Lee ground his hips forward, rubbing his muscular thigh against the thick bulge between Kazuya’s legs. “Are you going to fuck me right here?”

“On the table, away from that camera,” Kazuya barked and pulled his brother around to the other side.

“I hope you enjoy a good show,” Lee winked at Feng and quickly stripped out of his clothing. He dropped his pants to his ankles and reached into his jacket pocket to withdraw a small bottle of lubricant. He threw off the last of his clothing and gave the bottle to Kazuya as he lifted his ass onto the edge of the table. “Fuck me hard, I’ve been waiting for you all night.”

“God, no!” Feng moaned. “Don’t make me watch this, I thought… don’t leave me like this!”

Kazuya grinned evilly as he tilted the bottle over his palm and poured a dollop of lubricant onto his fingers. The clear fluid slid over his digits as he pressed them against Lee’s ass.

The Silver Devil reached down to guide Kazuya’s fingers deep inside him, moving in and out and setting up a rhythm. He relaxed his muscles, allowing the invasion deep inside his body and he shivered at the power behind Kazuya’s movements. He needed more and quickly poured some lubricant onto his palm. Lee’s muscles strained as he reached between their bodies, grabbing Kazuya’s erection and slowly rubbed his palm along the solid length. He stroked in time to his brother’s fingers, in and out, up and down, he jerked Kazuya until he couldn’t take anymore and squeezed tightly to get his attention. “I’m ready, Kazuya,” he grunted, eager for the fingers in his ass to be replaced with something bigger. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck, not yet!” Feng cried from his place on the chair.

The tone of his voice was so pathetic Lee couldn’t help but to look over. “What is it now? We’re busy!”

“Don’t… I can’t stand it. Do something…” Feng looked from Lee to his erection that stood at attention, hanging awkwardly between his legs; red-tipped and almost desperate-looking. “I can’t… I can’t wait much longer.”

Lee jerked Kazuya a few more times, giving his brother a dark look before hopping off the edge of the table. He turned towards Feng and slowly approached, drawing the moment out. “Are you sure you want me to do something?”

“Do I have a choice?” Feng glared at him, his face creasing in a beautiful visage of anger.

“You could fuck yourself,” Lee said dryly, retrieving the champagne bottle from the table.

“N-no way…” Feng’s legs quivered as Lee pushed the rim of the bottle against his ass. “P-please…” he bowed his head, panting loudly as his ass relaxed, wrapping around the rim of the bottle and pulling it inside.

Lee tipped the bottle a bit, pouring some of the liquid into Feng’s greedy ass to loosen him further. The fighter’s cock twitched against his abdomen and his head lolled to the side as the alcohol took its effect.

“Asshole…” he groaned and swiveled his hips a bit, rubbing his cock against his inner-thigh. Feng snarled, “F-fuck you.”

“If that’s how you’re going to be, I won’t help you,” Lee said, letting go of the bottle and turning back to Kazuya. It wasn’t Lee’s job to get Feng off, there were more appealing prospects waiting for him. “Where were we?” He stepped in close to his brother and pressed their lips together as he perched on the edge of the table. Lee sighed and wrapped his legs around Kazuya’s waist, drawing him close and nudging his cock against his ass. He was so ready, his ass was wet for that hard cock that was inches away, he could feel the heat pouring off Kazuya’s body and he leaned back, inviting the other man to take him.

Kazuya licked at Lee’s tongue, biting his lip and running his fingers through his silver locks. Gentle fingers tightened into possessive fists and he jerked forward hard. He was magnetic as he thrust forward, embedding himself in Lee’s ass. The sudden, tight heat surrounded his dick and he let out a groan as he slid deeply into the warmth.

Lee rocked against him, edging him deeper until he was firmly planted within his body. “You’re so serious,” Lee laughed after they’d remained still for a long moment, “How about showing me how much you want me?” He pulled the other fighter in for a kiss that tasted of blood and sin.

“You know I do, what’s the point in telling you?” Kazuya grabbed Lee’s ass and held him steady as he began a brutal thrusting rhythm.

“I might think you don’t want me if you’re sneaking off to visit assholes like him,” Lee gestured to Feng who was panting angrily in his seat.

Feng was occupied with the bottle in his ass, rocking his hips and driving it further in while he tried to rub his cock against his thigh. I was beautifully awkward and his murderous expression – if not the pre-cum glistening from his cock – told Lee he was enjoying himself well enough. “Bas… tard…”

Lee arched back, making a show for both men as he took his brother’s length into his body, squeezing around it and locking him in. “Damn, you feel so good. Fuck me harder, we’ve got an audience.”

“Do you have to talk?” Kazuya grumbled.

“Yes,” Lee chuckled, leaning back on the table and stroking his dick. His slender length glistened white under the dim lighting and he arched his hips up into his fist. “Unless you’ve got something that can keep my mouth busy.”

“It’s already busy with your ass,” Kazuya groaned against Lee’s throat and jerked his hips forward, swirling his cock deep within the crevice of Lee’s body. His chest heaved forward and he curled his arms around Lee, pounding forward and fucking him hard.

Lee moaned into his brother’s mouth, unable to say anything coherent, for once. He was close. He licked his lips and watched Kazuya through the silver hair that fell across his eyes. That man edged him closer to release with every familiar stroke of his insides, touching him and controlling him in ways only Kazuya knew how. Lee rocked back and tightened his fingers around his dick, twisting at the base and pounding his engorged head. He smeared the pre-come along his hot skin, tightening his grip and shortening his strokes as he felt his orgasm sparking within him. It sparked and exploded across his vision as he convulsed in Kazuya’s arms, shooting hot, white come across their bellies and moaning in a sensual tenor that somehow made it all classy.

Kazuya’s brutal movements continued as Lee spasmed around his cock, tightening in his own, subdued and powerful release. His strong body glistened, highlighting his scars and as he rode out his orgasm. The muscles along his back tightened under hot skin and he bit his lip as he rocked hard and quick against Lee’s ass as he came.

Feng watched the entire event from beneath a frown of anger and intense concentration. The bottle hung out of his ass; at terrible risk of falling, if not for his incredible ass muscles that kept it in place. He tried resting the bottle on the chair, but that only pushed it deeper within him. The smooth neck of the champagne bottle edged deeper within him and Feng couldn’t stop his head from falling forward at the feeling.

“F-fuck,” he shallowly moved up and down on the bottle, the smooth surface parting him wider deeper it sank. It felt too good and he glared at the laptop, seeing his image reflected on the screen. His cock hung heavily between his legs, obscuring the view of the bottle, and his cheeks burned in shame when he jerked his hips to rub his dick against his inner thigh.

He could come like this. He bit his lip and panted aloud, the realization hitting him with sudden horror. His body was already betraying him with the awful sensations that spread deep within him. The chair back was soft against his skin and he leaned against it, awkwardly lifting himself once more. His thighs tensed and he used every bit of muscle he had to fuck himself on the phallic vessel between his legs. “Shit…” he turned his head to the side as he began thrusting his hips back and forth, wishing his face wasn’t visible to the camera. He didn’t want to look, but his eyes were drawn to that image glowing in sinful shame. It was hot, and he felt his dick twitch when he saw the way his body heaved in that awkward position.

Rage burned somewhere within him, the raw need to kill Lee for this humiliation, but if this video got out… Feng bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him. He’d worry about it later. He had to; he couldn’t think straight anymore. Up and down, up and down, he moved over that bottle and squeezed his thighs together, trapping his dick between them.

Feng bowed his head, choking on his dignity as he felt the first twitches of orgasm resonating in his balls. They tightened beneath him and he squeezed his legs together, moving hard on the bottle as the first spurts of come splattered on his legs. He moaned deeply and rolled his head to the side, seeing his image reflected in the screen as he came, red-faced and hot with a champagne bottle peeking out from between his legs. He shivered as he ground his thighs together, wrenching the last ebbs of orgasm from his system before he dared to look to the other men.

Kazuya regarded him through a mask of evil he could not penetrate. Lee, on the other hand, wore a lecherous grin that sent a pang of concern through Feng.

Lee moved towards the bound fighter, naked and glistening with sweat as he ran a hand along Feng’s cheek. “You did well,” he purred before turning to the computer and hitting a few keys. “I’ll keep a copy of this, just in case you decide to use that other video for anything other than pornography to masturbate to.”

Feng couldn’t say a thing. His mouth opened and closed before he snapped his mouth shut and ground his teeth together, glaring; he couldn’t bring himself to respond. He mutely watched Lee insert Kazuya’s memory stick into his computer and download the video. He twisted his hands behind him, but the belt didn’t give and he sighed, looking over to Kazuya who was already dressed and looking impatiently to Lee.

“Get dressed already, Chaolan!” Kazuya looked sharply at Feng and smirked darkly.

“I… I still want those scrolls,” he tried asking, even as his legs shook from holding himself up. “What do I have to do?”

Kazuya shrugged, “I don’t know, fuck off and die?”

“Blackmail just makes my brother want to kill, and besides, you’re not very good at it,” Lee said as he shut the laptop and retrieved his clothing. He fastened the buttons on his trousers before turning back to Feng. He cupped his cheek, guiding his attention up into his soft eyes. “We’ve been at this game longer than you, so we’ll let you off easy this time. If you’re serious, try again.” He walked to his shirt and jacket, dressing himself with dignity and perfection as he buttoned his dress shirt and adjusted his suit jacket. “Ready?”

“Fine,” Kazuya nodded and walked toward the door.

“Wait, y-you can’t leave me like this!” Feng called out as he shifted his weight on the bottle and desperately tried to free his hands.

Lee turned back to him with a sparkle in his eye. “Sure I can. You fucked up my romantic evening with Kazuya, don’t think I wouldn’t punish you for that.”

“B-but, the video!” Feng was getting desperate.

“That was for your sloppy business practices,” Lee sighed. “Don’t worry, we’ll send someone in to help you.”

“No, I--” Feng’s plea cut off and he glared daggers at the brothers. “You bastards.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Lee blew him a kiss as he followed Kazuya into the restaurant and shut the door behind him.

+++

The city lights filtered into Lee’s condo, catching in the exquisite crystal candlesticks that remained on the table set for two. The candles burned dangerously low, though the food remained untouched. From the bedroom, Lee’s beautiful face twisted in abandon, bathed in the cool glow of his massive television screen and the image of his brother fucking him hard. “Oh God, Kazuya,” moaned the Lee on screen. “Ka… Kazu…”

His high-pitched mewling blasted from the speakers and Kazuya tried to ignore the sounds as he clutched at his brother’s hips, driving his cock into his body.

“Oh God, fuck me like you did then,” Lee pulled at his silk sheets, his eyes glued to the screen of their unwitting porno. “Fffffffff, yeah,” he reached between his legs to play with his dick, but Kazuya batted his hand away. “You’re no fun.”

“I let you put this thing on,” Kazuya said, frowning up at the video playing on the screen. “And I picked out that dildo from the sex shop. I’m plenty fun, now shut up.” He leaned forward and pulled Lee back into an awkward kiss as he reached down to play with the pale erection bobbing between Lee’s thighs.

Lee moaned loudly into his mouth, his tongue darting out to deepen the contact while his hips jerked from side to side, greedily seeking more contact than Kazuya was giving. “Don’t fuck around,” he finally panted, breaking the kiss and trying his best to be threatening. Any other time, Lee could break an opponent’s will with just a look, but then, with his hair clinging to his face and his ass clenching enticingly around Kazuya’s dick, he was as threatening as a muffin.

“I was trying to be romantic,” Kazuya shrugged, “but fuck it.” He increased the speed of his hand on Lee’s dick and began fucking harder.

Lee laughed as he buried his face in his silk sheets; his whole body shook with the force of Kazuya’s movements and his image on the screen didn’t even matter. He tossed his head back, his hair flying as his orgasm ripped through him like lightning. All he could feel was Kazuya filling, holding, and marking him deep. His voice wavered on the long, orgasmic note before he ran out of breath and gasped deeply. “Yeh-yeah,” he clenched his jaw and grinned back at his brother who was focused on fucking fast and hard. His chest glistened with sweat and his eyes were closed in concentration. He was so close. It was obvious, and Lee couldn’t help pulling him over the edge.

He arched his back and moaned, tightening his ass around Kazuya’s dick and leaned forward, moving in sync with his brother’s driving thrusts. He licked his lips in satisfaction when Kazuya arched over him, cursing loudly and grinding into Lee’s ass, filling him with liquid warmth.

Kazuya rode out his orgasm deep inside Lee. Moments passed as he regained his composure and withdrew from his brother. “There,” he said with some finality as he smacked Lee’s ass and sat back in bed. “Can you turn that off now? I’m going to sleep.”

“Alright,” Lee sighed and shut off the television before moving up the bed and climbing under the covers. “You still owe me for leaving me hanging and going off to see Feng,” he said lightly, grinning as he felt Kazuya shudder beside him. “My plans for tonight are ruined and those opera tickets weren’t cheap.” He said this with a straight face, doing his best to keep his voice flat and mildly disappointed. He listened intently, trying to hide his grin as Kazuya reacted, cursing under his breath and muttering about being a pain in the ass.

Finally, Kazuya gave up. “Fuck, Chaolan,” he grumbled. “What do you want?”

Lee rolled over, wrapping an arm around his waist and curled up against the older man. “I’ll let you know, Kaz. For now, let’s cuddle.” Kazuya’s grunt of horror filled Lee with shivers of delight.

“I. Don’t. Cuddle.”

Lee tightened his grip and nuzzled Kazuya’s chest. “Please?” He loved bugging Kazuya, and while he wasn’t the cuddling type, making Kazuya uncomfortable was worth it.

“Hhnn,” Kazuya folded his arms and settled down into bed.

Lee scratched this off as a minor victory and closed his eyes. Feng’s video of them had given him ideas, but he’d have to formulate a business plan before suggesting it to Kazuya. He somehow knew his brother wouldn’t be interested in making more porn. At least, not without a little convincing.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yes, I totally ripped on Boku no Sexualharassment with the corn porn scene. I couldn't help myself, and apologize if this offended somehow.
> 
> I can so see this tying in with my other porn series, Lustful Game, and Lee needing to record everyone fucking. I feel badly that I've left that series hanging for so long, even though it's just porn and really... there isn't much of a plot. I still do want to work on it, just, when I'm feeling inspired.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^___^


End file.
